


Can I get a kiss?

by CrazyBeCat



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Andy's stoned, Crack, Cute, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Hilarious, Naughty, Non-Binary Andy, Other, Short, Weed, they/them pronouns for Andy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: Andy has a question for Miranda.T for use of marijuana, Andy is stonedM for some dirty talk.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Can I get a kiss?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charlottepriestly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottepriestly/gifts), [XVnot15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XVnot15/gifts).



> Charlotte almost made a dude bite his tongue  
> I'm super high  
> written during chat.

Miranda looked at her partner, smiling at the little wiggle in their hips. "Andy? Dear, what's gotten into you?"

"Pain free and feeling good."

"That's good to hear, my dear."

"Miranda?" They asked.

"Yes?"

"Can I get a kiss? Can I get a hug? Just uh- just shower me with affection."

Miranda chuckled, "Come on, I'll shower you with some affection. Perhaps a blowjob?"

"Oooh, yes, please."

**Author's Note:**

> XV said blowjob.  
> frilly-fru-fru. lol  
> this is taking me forever I keep getting distracted oh my god.  
> biting and dirty talk what is going on  
> I can't focus on writing


End file.
